


2xH Odds n' Ends

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Other, Sketchbook, dad bod duo, doodle dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Just stuff that didn't really fit in anywhere else!
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	2xH Odds n' Ends

Lmao I love the expressions but I made Duo too short or Hilde too tall

Bellies are the best place for naps

SOFT BUTTS SOFT BUTTS

It's a mayo, peanut butter, fish stick and mini pizza sandwich

*SQUISH*

Getting all he can out of summer

*Sad face*

Someone's late for their fuckin' date


End file.
